Nessie 2
by Lies Leite
Summary: Os sonhos mais insanos tornam-se realidade. Paramore está conquistando a fama que Nessie sempre sonhou. O que pode acontecer agora?
1. Capítulo um

**Cap. 1 - ****We all will be the greatest**

Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que essa nossa loucura fosse tão longe. A gente já tava recebendo convites pra ir a algumas rádios da região tocar ao vivo, cada dia que passava eu ficava mais feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo. Quando tínhamos um acústico ou qualquer coisa no sol, Alec não aparecia e Taylor fazia a parte dele. Era uma coisa engraçada, porque a gente inventava as desculpas mais mirabolantes e as pessoas acreditavam.

- O que acham de ir dar uma volta em Port Angeles? - Travis disse contente.

- Pra que? - Alec perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Pra ver se a gente já ta no estágio 'tira uma foto comigo?' - ele disse fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Eu topo! - eu disse empolgada - A gente podia ir naquele parque que inauguraram há algumas semanas...

- Só se você for na montanha russa comigo - Josh me mandou um olhar desafiador.

- Duvida? - Eu o encarei e cruzei os braços segurando uma risada.

- Vem com a gente, Holly? - Alec perguntou passando o braço em sua cintura.

Alec e Holly eram uma coisa complicada. Posso dizer isso porque quando eles brigam, eu sempre viro a conselheira amorosa dos dois. Alec não parece que tem séculos de experiência perto dela, é como meu pai diz: 'Ele parece um adolescente apaixonado'. Mas as brigas nunca duram muito, o maior tempo que eles conseguiram ficar sem se falar foi três dias. Ainda bem, porque tio Emmett disse que dessa vez ia ser por uma semana. Resultado: eu faturei um iPhone novinho.

- Tio Jasper, deixa a Anna ir com a gente pra Port Angeles? - terminei de falar com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Desde que se comportem - ele disse rindo - as duas tem namorado, não esqueçam!

- Eu sabia que ele ia deixar! - Anna disse contente.

- Então por que me fez vir pedir? - Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Pra parecer que, sei lá, nossa família é normal - ela riu e me puxou até chegarmos ao quarto da Marissa.

- O que aconteceu? - ela disse calmamente.

- Anna, Holly, Nessie e os meninos estão organizando um passeio só pra crianças - ela riu - para o parque de Port Angeles! - tia Rosalie terminou de dizer tudo muito rápido parada na porta do quarto.

- É o seguinte, tá todo mundo indo se divertir um pouco, vamos? - Eu me joguei em cima dela e Anna fez o mesmo.

- Eu vou se vocês saírem de cima de mim! - Ela dizia entre risadas.

- Espera, cadê a Holly? - Anna colocou a mão no queixo.

- Adivinha onde ela tá e o que ela tá fazendo - eu disse e fiz todas rirem.

- Meu, esses dois não se desgrudam mais? - Mari correu para a janela para enxergar Holly e Alec que esperavam lá embaixo - Hey! Arrumem um quarto! - ela gritou num tom divertido.

- E então, tia... - Anna retomou o assunto principal - A Mari pode ir né?

- Claro que pode! Querida, vá ser trocar - Tia Rose deu um beijo na testa da minha prima e saiu do quarto.

Todo mundo já estava no espaçoso carro que pegamos emprestado da minha mãe quando tio Emmett apareceu do nada e começou a impedir a passagem.

-Que cena linda! As crianças estão indo brincar no parquinho! - Ele não parava de gargalhar - Ah é, tem alguns rockstars aí dentro - ele apontou pra nós quatro e arqueou a sobrancelha - Tá faltando um...cadê o cabeludo?

- Se você sair da frente a gente vai buscar o Taylor, tio! - Holly gritou divertida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. O tio excluído já tá saindo - ele fingiu estar chateado, deu meia volta para entrar na casa mas parou de repente - E o Jacob, Nessie?

- Ela tá tirando umas férias dele! - Alec gritou me fazendo ficar sem graça.

Tio Emmett saiu do caminho e nós seguimos até Port Angeles,parando primeiro na casa do Taylor.

- Minha casa nunca viu tanta gente ao mesmo tempo - Taylor estava largado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão - Sintam-se em casa!

- É o que eu mais sei fazer - eu pisquei pra ele, fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira - Que nojo, Taylor! Tem uma pizza velha aqui, alguém quer?

- Quer que me matar de intoxicação alimentar, Renesmee? - Josh gritou e mandou uma almofada na minha direção, o que me fez cair sentada.

- Se essa almofada não tivesse acertado ela, mas alguma coisa da minha cozinha, você ia pagar,cachorro! - Taylor pulou em cima dele e logo os dois estavam numa briga de mentira rolando pelo chão da sala.

- Eles são sempre assim? - Anna perguntou num sussurro pra mim.

- É pior quando estão bêbados - eu disse e nós duas rimos.

- Eu sou normal, não fico bêbado nem nada! - Alec se defendeu.

- Normal também não né, amor! - Holly disparou prendendo o riso.

- Como assim? - Tava demorando pra começarem com o show - Tem alguma coisa em mim que não te agrada?

- Tá falando do passado ou do presente? - Holly disse num tom áspero.

- Por que você adora falar disso? Tá de TPM e vai descontar em mim? Ah é, você SEMPRE desconta em mim! - Ele bufou e sentou no outro sofá.

- Eu vou começar a cobrar pela minha intervenção nesse relacionamento, tão entendendo? - Eu fiquei de frente pros dois com o dedo apontado na cara deles - Parem de frescura!

- A culpa não é minha - Alec se defendeu.

- É minha então? - Holly disse com raiva.

- PAREM! - Marissa, que estava quieta até aquela hora, levantou da poltrona e gritou o mais forte que podia.

- Eu acho que tá na hora de tomar um ar, aproveitar que o dia tá nubladão,ninguém vai sair brilhando por aí... Vamo logo pra esse parque antes que eu desista! - Josh entortou o canto da boca em sinal de tédio.


	2. Capítulo dois

**Capítulo dois.**

- Mãe, mãe! É o paramore! - Uma menininha na fila do carrinho bate-bate falava freneticamente pra mãe e apontava na nossa direção - Quero uma foto com eles!

- Eu disse que a gente já tava nesse estágio - Travis piscou pra mim e foi todo sorridente até a menininha.

Ela tinha no máximo uns doze anos, era baixinha e loirinha. Sua mãe já estava com a câmera nas mãos quando elas se aproximaram da gente.

- Hayley! Eu quero pintar o meu cabelo da cor do seu mas minha mãe não deixa! - ela cruzou os braços.

- Sabe, a minha mãe também não deixava,mas depois que eu cresci um pouco eu pintei - eu abaixei para ficar na altura dela - Por que não espera só um pouquinho? Ela pode mudar de idéia - Eu sorri e recebi um abraço da pequena.

- Posso tirar uma foto com vocês? - Ela perguntou contente.

- Só se você der um abraço na gente também! - Josh fingiu fazer birra e ela correu até ele.

Tiramos algumas fotos com ela e logo ela desapareceu no meio das pessoas que estavam lá. Percebi que Alec ainda estava sem respirar e fui falar com ele.

- Foi muito difícil? - mordi o lábio.

- Nem imagina - Ele encarou os pés - Mas eu vou me acostumar - ele sorriu sincero.

- Nessie, Nessie! - Anna e Mari vieram correndo até mim - Algodão doce! Você não quer?

- Quanto tempo que não como algodão doce! - eu disse toda feliz e fui atrás delas até o carrinho que vendia do outro lado do parque.

- Na minha época não tinha essas coisas - Alec apontou para o doce com uma expressão de nojo.

- Você nasceu na época errada, cara - Travis bateu no ombro dele.

- Nada ver - ele fez cara de convencido - Eu fui a três shows do Elvis Presley, morram de inveja.

- Vai te catar, Alec! - Eu mandei o dedo pra ele o fazendo rir.

Passamos o dia todo no parque, fomos em todos os brinquedos no mínimo cinco vezes. Mais pessoas nos pararam pra pedir alguns autógrafos e tirar algumas fotos, o que era muito legal porque eu nunca ouvi tantos elogios ao nosso trabalho em um dia. Meu celular começou a tocar e vi o nome da minha mãe no visor.

- Eu to bem mãe, ainda não fui sequestrada e não estou bêbada - eu disse e ela riu.

- Estão se comportando? - O tom de desconfiança em sua voz.

- Mãe, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que... - eu comecei a falar e ela me interrompeu.

- Juízo é seu nome do meio, eu sei, eu sei. - ela voltou a rir e voltou a falar - Jake ligou. Acho que você podia dar mais atenção pro coitado, né filha?

- Até você, mãe? Eu não to evitando ele, pode parecer que sim, mas eu não to - eu suspirei - Só precisava de um pouco de espaço.

- Bom, faça como você achar melhor - pude imaginá-la sorrindo - Na verdade eu liguei pra falar sobre outra coisa - ela fez outra pausa.

Adivinha o que pode ser? Dona Isabella e Seu Edward vão abandonar a família para dar uma rapidinha por aí. Safados.

- Pode ir, mãe - eu comecei a rir demais - Não sei porque vocês ficam tão tensos pra falar sobre sexo!

- Renesmee! Sou sua mãe, me respeita! - ela tentava ser séria mas não conseguia - Seu pai quer falar com você - ela passou o telefone pro meu pai.

- Oi filhinha, - ele disse animado - Quero você e Holly na casa da Esme antes das duas da manhã, estamos entendidos?

- Três horas.

- Duas.

- Duas e meia. - eu disse por fim.

- Duas e meia e não se fala mais nisso - ele pegou um pouco de ar - E nada de namorados, ok?

- Pai, faz uma semana que não vejo Jacob! Eu to com saudade e planejo ver ele assim que chegar em Forks!

- Jasper e Emmett estarão de olho, nem pense em fazer qualquer coisa que se arrependa depois! - ele disse sério - E isso também serve pra sua irmã!

- Tá, tá, já entendi - eu disse paciente - Podem ir sem preocupações, nós somos as filhas mais comportadas que pode existir no mundo!

- Como você é mentirosa, Renesmee - Travis disse alto e recebeu um chute na bunda de troco.

- Nessie, apaga o cigarro! - Josh gritava rindo pros meus pais ouvirem - Larga esse copo, você já bebeu demais!

- Vocês acham que ele vai acreditar em vocês? - eu os encarei rindo.

- Filha, temos que ir. Bella está mandando beijos pras duas. Amamos você - Ele se despediu e desligou.

Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que eu tinha chegado em casa, Alec estava com Holly no outro sofá enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção no que passava na TV.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de tirar minha concentração? - eu disse brava.

- Você não precisa ficar olhando! - Alec mostrou a língua pra mim e riu em seguida.

- Exatamente, vão se pegar longe daqui! - Eu fui até o sofá que eles estavam e comecei a expulsá-los de lá.

- Credo, Ness! Quanta raiva no coração! - Holly riu e rapidamente os dois saíram de casa.

- Que mal humor é esse? - Minha mãe apareceu na sala e sentou ao meu lado.

- Quem disse que eu to mal humorada? - Bufei sem olhar pra ela.

- Então o que é?

- Digamos que seja preocupação - eu deitei no colo dela e fechei os olhos - Tenho medo de como vai ser...

- Filha, não se preocupe com isso, vocês vão fazer bonito - ela sorriu confiante o que me fez sorrir também.

O negócio é o seguinte, a gente foi convidado pra tocar num festival em Austin, perto do natal. Ou seja, daqui três meses. E eu não sei se estou preparada psicologicamente pra isso. E outra, nunca passei o natal longe dos meus pais. Mas como dizem, sempre tem a primeira vez.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa? - coloquei minha mão na boca em sinal de desespero.

- O que pode acontecer? Vocês são sucesso no estado todo! Todo mundo só fala do Paramore, tá tudo sob controle - ela beijou minha testa.

- Mãe, e o natal? E o Jacob?

- Renesmee, isso não é o fim do mundo. Nós temos Natal todo ano e Jacob não vai fugir - ela riu do próprio comentário.

- Então, já que eu não vou passar o Natal com vocês - fiz uma pausa - Deixa fazer uma festa pra você? - fiz a cara que aprendi com o gatinho do Shrek.

- Foi piada? - ela riu.

- Mãe, o que tem? Se você não quiser, eu vou te obrigar a assoprar velinhas comigo no meu aniversário!

- Prefiro a segunda opção - ela me encarou sorrindo - pelo menos a festa não vai ser minha!

- Eu não vou esquecer disso tá? Vai se preparando, semana que vem é dia da senhora Isabella Cullen pagar micão - eu disse divertida.

- Você não tem jeito! - ela riu comigo e me abraçou.


	3. Capítulo três

**Capítulo três**

- Onde a gente vai passar o ano novo? - Josh perguntou do nada.

Nós estávamos há horas na praia de La Push jogando conversa fora.

- Cara, Setembro mal começou e você já quer saber do ano novo? - Jacob não parava de rir.

- Eu conheço suas indiretas, Josh! - eu apontei o dedo pra ele fazendo cara de esperta.

- Não peguei a piada - Holly disse sem entender.

- Sabiam que o verão do Brasil é em Janeiro? - Josh continuou empolgado - Acho digno usufruir da ilha da vó da Nessie.

- Como você é cara de pau! - Travis quase gritou inconformado - Mas eu também topo! - ele disse e fez todo mundo explodir em risadas.

- Seus aproveitadores! - Taylor balançava a cabeça fingindo descontentamento.

- Olha quem fala, há quanto tempo você tá lá em casa comendo de graça mesmo? - Travis falou num tom engraçado.

- Você já foi lá, Nessie? - minha irmã perguntou.

- Tecnicamente sim - fiz uma pausa - Quando eu era um espermatozóide vencedor, digamos assim.

- Essa foi horrível - Alec fez cara de nojo mas logo começou a rir.

- Mas então, topam ou não? - Josh insistiu.

- Só de pensar que não vou ouvir mais você falando disso por um bom tempo, é lógico que topo! - mandei um joinha pra ele - Mas tem uma condição, vocês tem que me ajudar a convencer meus pais.

Cheguei em casa e Charlie estava sentado no sofá conversando com meu pai. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não conversava com ele que eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada.

- Então essa é sua filha, Edward? - ele foi até mim - Muito prazer, sou Charlie Swan.

- Muito engraçado, vô - eu disse rindo e o abracei com força.

- Calma, cuidado com o velho aqui! - ele deu uma risada cansada.

- Velho? Vô, você tá um gato ainda!

- Bella, você não ensinou à ela que não se deve mentir? - meu vô encarou divertido minha mãe que estava sentada ao lado do meu pai.

- Pai, Renesmee não está mentindo! - ela sorriu pra ele.

- Filha, será que podemos dar uma volta pra conversar? - Adivinha? Meu pai já sabe da mais nova idéia da filha dele.

- É...vamo ué - sorri sem graça.

Andamos um pouco até chegar no riacho, lugar onde minha mãe podia ouvir toda a conversa de lá de casa.

- Eu ia pedir, não vou viajar escondida, relaxa - bati de leve em seu ombro.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! - ele riu um pouco - E você tá achando que vai sozinha?

- Não me diz que vai querer ir junto - eu fechei a cara e ele continuou rindo - Pai, você tá brincando comigo né?

- Por que eu não posso ir junto? Tá escondendo alguma coisa é? - ele disse desafiador.

- Pai, mesmo que eu quisesse esconder eu não ia conseguir - eu revirei os olhos - O que eu quero dizer é que é estranho os pais se infiltrarem nas viagens dos filhos, principalmente quando vão com os amigos. Entende? - entortei o canto da boca e fiz cara de dó.

- Vou conversar com Bella sobre isso - ele colocou a mão no queixo - Mas filha, você não tá esquecendo de nada?

Pensei um pouco e não consegui encontrar nada.

- Ahm...não?

- Não tem que pedir a Esme se pode usar a ilha? - ele sorriu apontando na direção da casa da minha avó.

- Ah, verdade! Vou pedir... - comecei a atravessar a pontinha(feita pra mim) que passava pelo rio quando gritei pro meu pai - Mesmo eu sabendo a resposta!

- Famííííliaaaa - eu disse contente quando cheguei.

- Uma foto comigo, por favor - tio Jasper veio animado com uma câmera nas mãos.

- Também quero! - tia Alice batia palmas empolgada.

Eu não sei se eles tinham combinado, mas em poucos segundos minha família toda estava em fila esperando sua vez pra tirar uma foto comigo.

- Eu sou seu avô, mereço duas! - Carlisle tirou rapidamente duas fotos.

- Calma, calma!Tem Nessie pra todo mundo! - eu subi na poltrona com as mãos pra cima - Vó, preciso de um favor seu!

- Já quer pegar as chaves da casa? - Esme sorriu de um jeito engraçado. Ela tinha escutado toda a conversa.

- Te amo, vó! - eu pulei em cima dela dando um abraço - Por favor, tenta convencer meu pai a não ir junto... - eu entortei o canto da boca.

- Quem não deve não teme! - Louis apareceu junto aos outros e começou a rir.

- Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar de mim - mandei língua pra ele - Vai saber o que você faz quando vai pra Paris sozinho!

- Priminha, aí já é outra história - ele deu um leve tapa na minha testa e subiu as escadas desaparecendo de vista.

- Eu não vou fazer nada - dei um longo suspiro - Eu só acho nada ver meu pai se enfiar no meio dos meus amigos! Sabe, é estranho - eu encarei meu vô - Vô, fala com ele também?

- O que Bella acha de tudo isso? - Carlisle perguntou de braços cruzados.

- Acho que ela ainda não acha - eu disse e todos riram - Pais não vão nas viagens dos filhos, é só isso.

- Adolescentes - minha vó riu balançando a cabeça - Tudo bem, Renesmee. Eu vou falar com ele.

- Só uma coisa, o cachorro vai? - tia Rosalie, que ainda não tinha falado nada, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Tia... - eu respirei fundo olhando pro chão - Acho que ele vai, não sei. - fiz uma pausa - Na verdade eu ainda não fiz um convite oficial.

- Porque se esse pulguento for, EU faço questão de ir junto! - Ela frizou bem o [i]eu[/i].

- Nessie, e o festival? - tia Alice mudou de assunto para evitar possíveis discussões.

- Eu to um pouco nervosa, todo mundo tá - sorri sem graça - Mas vai ser legal pra gente, como banda. Vocês vão né? - eu disse esperançosa.

- Você acha que eu vou perder,sobrinha? - tio Emmett disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Parece que Holly está vindo aqui! - Esme disse contente.

Em menos de um minuto minha irmã apareceu onde todos nós estávamos. Ela tinha a expressão dominada por uma raiva que não durou muito, porque tio Jasper estava lá.

- O que aconteceu? - Eu fui até ela e a encarei - Já sei, você e o Alec brigaram - segurei uma risada.

- Eu vou queimar cada parte daquele desgraçado! - ela gritava e passava a mão no rosto tentando se acalmar - Tio, - ela encarou Jasper - joga toda a onda de calma possível pra eu não fazer besteira.

- Mas qual foi o motivo dessa vez? - perguntei curiosa.

- Ele foi pra Port Angeles "caçar" - ela fez aspas com os dedos - e deixou o e-mail dele aberto lá em casa. - ela fechou os olhos.

- E daí? - Tia Alice e tia Rose perguntaram juntas me fazendo prender o riso de novo.

- E daí que tinha um e-mail daquela vaca! Perguntando quando ele ia voltar pra Volterra! Eu vou matar o Alec! - ela sentou no sofá e começou a descontar a raiva nas almofadas.

- Você viu o que ele respondeu, pelo menos? - Esme sentou ao lado dela a envolvendo num abraço.

- Vó, você acha que precisa ver? Ela tava super amável com ele. E outra, eles já se pegaram - ela começou a chorar mais ao dizer a última frase.

- Sempre achei esse Volturi um problema - tia Rose bufou, subiu as escadas e desapareceu.

- Vou ligar pra ele - eu disse indo ao telefone que ficava perto do piano.

Disquei rapidamente os números e logo ele atendeu.

- Melhor ser uma coisa importante, o melhor sangue encontrado em toda a minha existência tá esfriando por culpa sua - ele disse sem paciência. Alec é um chato quando tá caçando.

- Depois dessa, eu deveria desligar e ver você se foder quando chegar aqui. Mas como eu te amo, eu não vou fazer isso - eu disse também sem paciência.

- Nessie, - ele respirou fundo - Pode ser rápida?

- Ok, vou resumir: Você é uma mula que deixou o seu e-mail aberto lá em casa - eu disse e ele soltou um grinhido estranho - Agora Holly está aqui espancando almofadas inocentes porque viu um e-mail da sua amiguinha - falei num tom irônico - sendo toda simpática com você. Por isso, se você tiver vontade de salvar esse namoro, acho melhor você voltar logo.

- Olha, fala pra ela que não é nada que parece - ele disse escolhendo as palavras - E que em menos de duas horas eu estarei aí.

- Eu vou falar, o problema maior vai ser ela acreditar. E se eu ficar sabendo que você tá pegando a Heidi, não precisa nem voltar aqui em casa.

- AFF, ATÉ VOCÊ? - Ele gritou parecendo decepcionado - Você consegue lembrar quando eu menti pra você?

- Ahm...não - eu disse sem graça.

- Então, eu não quero nada com ela. Eu vou terminar aqui e já volto praí - ele disse rapidamente e desligou.

- Holly, respira fundo, relaxa - eu sentei ao lado dela - Vai dar tudo certo - eu sorri pra ela.


	4. Capítulo quatro

**Capítulo quatro**

Holly não parava de bater freneticamente os pés no chão desde quando chegou. Fazia mais de uma hora que eu tinha ligado pro Alec e logo ele estaria aqui.

- Aí vem o Volturi - tia Alice disse depois de um suspiro.

- Você vai ficar do meu lado né? - minha irmã perguntou nervosa.

- Como é mesmo que minha mãe fala? - eu disse pra mim mesma - Ah, é! Eu sou a Suíça, Holly!

- Seja lá o que for isso, não me deixe sozinha! - ela ordenou.

Alec passou pela porta rapidamente, colocou as mãos nos bolsos ainda sem encará-la.

- Tá com medo de olhar pra mim? - ela disse com raiva na voz.

- Por que eu estaria? - Os olhos vermelhos dele encararam os castanhos dela.

- Calma, não briguem. Vocês se amam! - eu tentei amenizar o clima sem a ajuda do meu tio.

- é o que eu achava - Holly fechou os olhos - Por que não vai ver a Heidi?

- Porque eu não gosto dela - ele respondeu seco - Aliás, por que estamos brigando?

- Então, deixem isso pra lá, o caso da Heidi e do Alec é tão velho que já deve ter teia de aranha! - eu disse e vi tia Alice segurar o riso na poltrona em que estava sentada do outro lado da sala.

- Prova que me ama! - Holly disse fazendo O drama.

- Amor, pensa comigo - Alec sorriu e começou a gesticular como se explicasse tudo a uma criança - Se eu não te amasse eu não teria enfrentado Demetri e Caius dizendo que estou louco, não aceitaria as ordens que seu pai dita de cara fechada "Nada de visitas durante a noite", - ele imitou meu pai falando e eu ri - e não agüentaria esses seus ataques de nervosismo por besteira! - ele terminou de falar enquanto Holly já estava entregue às lágrimas.

- Desculpa - ela mordeu o lábio e foi até ele.

- Tá tudo bem - ele deu um selinho e a abraçou.

- Sabe, eu não acreditaria se alguém dissesse que ele ia ficar meigo assim - tio Jasper disse com os braços cruzados num sussurro.

- Eu sempre soube - eu falei naturalmente, recebendo olhares curiosos de Holly, tia Alice e tio Jasper.

Sei que Alec foi com a minha cara desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez na floresta. Por muito tempo eu evitei pensar no que ele me disse aquele dia para que meu pai não me metralhasse de perguntas. Mas o negócio é o seguinte, quando os Volturi se despediram, Alec me encarou de longe e sibilou um " A gente se vê" seguido de um mega sorriso. Jane não gostou muito do que ele fez, o que resultou numa cotovelada discreta nas costelas do Alec. Eu ri baixinho da situação. Aí você pergunta: "Como ninguém percebeu?". A resposta é simples: todos estavam ocupados demais comemorando a vitória da quase batalha contra os Volturi.

Eu estava deitada no sofá de casa vendo qualquer coisa na TV sem prestar atenção. Tinha passado da meia noite, o que significava que já era meu aniversário. Jacob estava com a cabeça no meu colo quase dormindo. Minha mãe tinha saído com Holly pra caçar e papai ficou em casa pra me vigiar.

- Alguém sabe que dia é hoje? - me fiz de desentendida.

Vi que Jake e meu pai trocaram alguns olhares.

- Ahm...sábado? - Ele falou despreocupado e meu pai riu.

- Aff, vocês não vão fazer NADA pra mim? - eu quase gritei indignada.

- Filha, você não fica contente com a nossa presença? - meu pai deu um sorriso sínico.

- Pai, pode me contar, eu sei que vocês vão fazer surpresa! - eu joguei uma almofada nele que desviou rapidamente.

- Na verdade, eu achei que você fosse sair pra comemorar com os seus amigos - ele disse sincero.

- Não acredito que vocês não vão fazer nada - eu balançava a cabeça sem acreditar.

- Amor, não fique triste, eu faço um bolo pra você - Jake me encarou e recebeu um selinho.

Ouvi meu pai fingir uma tosse. Fiquei longos cinco minutos sem falar nada, apenas pensando em como puderam fazer isso comigo. Eu não sou como minha mãe, eu adoro festas. Pensei em ir pra Port Angeles comer pizza ou talvez ir pra praia de La Push e ficar lá até amanhecer.

- Se vocês não vão fazer nada, eu faço! - tirei a cabeça de Jake do meu colo e corri para o telefone.

Disquei rapidamente o número do celular da Marissa e assim que ela atendeu pedi para que colocasse no viva-voz.

- Parabéns, primaaaa! - ouvi Anna e Mari gritarem juntas.

- Obrigada, gente. Vocês foram as primeiras a dizer isso - eu suspirei lembrando de Jake e meu pai.

- Quer vir pra cá? A gente te busca! - Anna perguntou animada - Podemos ver filmes a noite toda na TV do quarto do Louis! Vamo aproveitar que ele não tá em casa!

- Como você é má - eu ri mas não desconsiderei a idéia.

- Então, vem ou não? - Mari insistiu.

- Tô indo, pode levar o Jake? - eu ri com a cara que ele fez.

- Pode, traz quem você quiser. Se ninguém faz festa pra Renesmee, a gente cuida disso! - Anna parecia mais empolgada que o normal.

- Ok, pra quem a gente tem que ligar? - Mari disse com uma folha e uma caneta nas mãos.

Estávamos sentadas no chão do quarto do Louis que tinha ido passar uma semana em Paris. O quarto dele era o melhor, quando ele saía, a gente invadia o lugar.

Pensei um pouco e respondi: - Liga pro Josh, Taylor, Travis, Alec - fiz uma pausa - E liga no celular da Holly, fala pra ela vir pra cá!

- Sim senhora! - Anna disse num tom engraçado.

- Gente, e pra comer? - Sério, eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Minhas primas me olharam com o mesmo olhar de dúvida.

- Existe uma coisa nas casas que se chama despensa - tia Alice disse divertida na porta do quarto - Mas, vocês não estão cansadas de saber que o Louis odeia que entrem no quarto dele?

- E quem disse que ele vai saber? - eu dei um super sorriso fazendo ela rir também.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido da comida - ela falou rapidamente e desapareceu.

Não demorou muito pro pessoal começar a chegar, como a casa era afastada e minha família não dormia, o som ficaria alto praticamente a noite toda. Minhas tias e vó Esme começaram a montas as pizzas e logo estariam prontas. Holly ainda não tinha chegado e Alec estava um pouco impaciente.

- Que horror, pára de ficar olhando pro relógio toda hora! - eu disse irritada - Daqui a pouco ela chega!

- Mas eu não to ouvindo ela na floresta, Holly deve ter ido longe! - ele falou preocupado.

- Você acha que minha mãe não sabe cuidar dela? - bufei e ele olhou pro chão.

- Como se sente mais velha? - Travis apareceu do nada e perguntou rindo.

- Por que sempre tem um idiota em todo aniversário pra fazer essa pergunta? - Josh olhou pra cima e rolou os olhos.

- Não me zoa, tá? Nós somos irmãos de mentirinha! - Travis cruzou os braços fingindo estar ofendido.

- Falou bem, de mentirinha! - Alec bateu no ombro dele e começou a rir com Josh.

- Gente, cadê o Taylor? - Perguntei notando que ele ainda não estava lá.

Mari escutou a pergunta e veio correndo até mim: - Esqueci de falar, ele disse que o pai dele tava na casa dele e que ele ia demorar um pouco pra chegar.

- O que a gente vai fazer hoje? - Travis perguntou impaciente.

- Cantar? - respondi com o que parecia óbvio.

- Hoje você não vai cantar! - Josh disse com uma animação anormal.  
- Não? - perguntei rindo.  
- A gente canta pra você! - ele puxou Alec pra perto dele - Me ajuda, cara?  
- Lógico! - ele respondeu com um joinha.

Logo os dois já estavam com os violões posicionados e Travis tinha arranjado uma caixa de madeira pra servir de bateria.  
- Vocês nem vão esperar o Taylor? - fiz cara de indignada.  
- É, vocês não vão me esperar? - Taylor entrou rindo e se juntou a todos rapidamente.  
- E eu? - Holly passou pela porta uns 10 segundos depois de Taylor - Eu sou a irmã dela ok?  
Ela andou calmamente até chegar perto de Alec e sentou ao seu lado.  
- Nessie não vai cantar?- Minha mãe, que tinha chegado com Holly, quis saber.  
- Não, tia! Ela ta de castigo hoje! - Mari falou com um sorriso.  
- O que você quer ouvir? - Taylor perguntou tirando algumas notas do violão.  
- Qualquer coisa menos parabéns pra você! - Josh disse alto e todo mundo riu.  
- Perguntei pra Nessie, dá licença? - ele fingiu ficar bravo.  
- Bom, qualquer uma dos Beatles - eu disse sorridente.  
E então eles começaram. Josh, Taylor, Travis e Alec estavam em perfeita sintonia, um sorrindo para o outro, uma cena muito legal de ver. Por que? Ah, pelas histórias que meu pai conta falando que ninguém se dava bem com ninguém e tal. Acho que eu nasci pra consertar esse pequeno grande problema. Josh foi quem começou arriscando a letra da música que todo mundo ali já sabia de cor.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key. _

- Não precisa ter vergonha, gente! - Taylor dizia entre algumas risadas.

- Animação, animação! - Alec falou em seguida sem parar de tocar a música.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

_What do I do when my love is away?_

_(does it worry you to be alone?)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_(are you sad because you're on your own?)_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love._

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

_Do you need anybody?_

_I just need someone to love,_

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love._

- Não façam feio no final! - eu falei alto recebendo algumas vaias e risadas.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends._

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_With a little help from my friends._

- Todo mundo falando shit ! - Tio Emmett apareceu com uma câmera nas mãos e quase fui cegada pelo flash.

- Não fale isso pras crianças! - vó Esme olhou feio pro meu tio fazendo todo mundo que presenciava a cena rir.

- Mãe, - meu pai colocou as mãos no ombro dela - eles já são bem espertinhos! - ele disse e riu de canto.

- Mas e aí, gente... - eu fiz uma pausa e sorri marotamente - E os presentes?

- Tava demorando - Alec suspirou divertido e correu até o andar de cima. Em menos de dois segundos ele estava de volta com uma enorme caixa nas mãos - Esse é o meu presente e o da Holly!

- É por isso que casal é uma merda! - eu abracei os dois e comecei a abrir o pacote - Um Bob Esponja de pelúcia!Meu, ele é quase do meu tamanho! - eu disse numa mistura de espanto e felicidade. - Eu vi pra comprar pela internet no começo da semana! Como vocês souberam?

- Na verdade, a gente pediu uma ajuda pro seu pai - Alec respondia calmamente com o braço passado na cintura da Holly - e ele disse que você passou o dia todo pensando nesse bicho! - e apontou pro meu Bob.

- Vocês conseguem perceber alguma semelhança entre a Nessie e o Esponja? - Josh disse sem conseguir prender o riso e então continuou - Os dentes da frente são iguaizinhos, cara!

Mostrei o dedo pra ele e então ri junto com ele. Minha mãe reprovou minha atitude, ela diz que meninas não podem ter o vocabulário sujo dos meninos. Sério, nada ver.

- Minha vez! - Josh veio até mim e me abraçou com força - Pronto! - e então ele voltou pra onde estava.

- Que pobre! - Taylor estava sentado no chão tendo um ataque de riso - Seu presente foi um abraço? - mais risadas.

- O meu é mais criativo! - Travis veio correndo e pulou em cima de mim.

- Presente coletivo! - Anna gritou - Montinho na Nessieeeee!

E do nada todo mundo tava em cima de mim. Eu achei que ia morrer esmagada. Taylor que tava em cima ficava se mexendo, fazendo com que o peso aumentasse mais ainda.

- Preciso respirar! - eu ria e tentava pegar ar ao mesmo tempo - Alguém me salva!

Aos poucos o peso foi diminuindo e logo eu estava esticada no chão respirando fundo.

- Sou eu agora - Jake abriu um sorrisão.

- Vai pular em mim também? - fingi estar com medo.

- Isso a gente resolve mais tarde - ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Jacob. - meu pai o encarou friamente.

- Foi mal, Edward. - Ele respondeu segurando a risada - Mas então, Nessie... espero que goste do seu presente - ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- Não é anel de noivado né? - Eu perguntei chocada mas com bom humor.

- Claro que não! - ele balançou a cabeça rindo e abriu a caixinha - Mas é um anel.

- Que lindo, Jake! - fiquei um tempo contemplando o anel. Era simples, não devia ter custado caro. Mas isso não importava, ele era lindo e eu tinha adorado.

- Obrigada! - fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei.

- Jacob. - Meu pai de novo.

Nos separamos rapidamente fazendo todo mundo rir.

Fiquei quase uma hora recebendo os presentes da minha família, o mais intrigante foi o que eu tinha ganhado da tia Alice e tio Jasper: um microfone todo encapado por fita laranja, que com certeza eu iria usar no festival.

- Hora do bolo! - Esme apareceu com um bolo enorme e o colocou na mesa de jantar.

- Todo mundo cantando, até quem não vai comer! - Carlisle disse divertido e começou a cantar o parabéns que logo foi seguido por todos.  
- Pra quem você dá o primeiro pedaço, Renesmee? - Meu pai perguntou com um sorriso torto, lendo meus pensamentos.  
- Eu vou dar pra minha mãe porque ela não quis festa de aniversário - sorri vitoriosa - e lógico, porque eu amo ela!  
- Aff, Nessie!Ela nem vai comer - Jacob bufou sem entender.  
- Exatamente por isso, o bolo fica pra mim - pisquei pra ele com um sorriso. 


End file.
